Where the Wind and Ocean Meet
by BluAyu
Summary: There was always a routine. A halfway point for the two despite their hate and magnetic pull for one another. Will pull anf routine blossom into a full romance? Includes various scenes from different time periods. Haru/Michi SPOILERS FOR SEASON S!


**Where the Wind and Ocean Meet**

** -BluAyu**

(_THIS IS GONNA BE SO LAME PROBABLY. Gah! Oh well. I tried. You better fucken like this son! XDDD...yay my first Haru/Michi ever. -spazzes- This is lame. I should have done something like this by now.)_

At first, it had been a love/hate relationship between the two of them. When Michiru had met Haruka, she refused to believe that this might possibly be the person she would be working with for the rest of her life. They were complete opposites. Where Haruka was brash. Michiru was elegant... One was arrogantly full of herself while the other was quietly modest. The thought of Tenou, Haruka being the senshi to help her find the talismans that would decide the fate of the world was almost unbelievable. It made her stomach sickeningly drop a couple of feet and chills run down her spine all at once.

Michiru remembered the day they first met without anyone formally introducing them. At first Michiru had tried being nice to Haruka... Inviting her to model. Inviting her to her concerts. All of it was to help prove her harsh judgments on the girl wrong. But each and every one was right... For some reason, it disgusted her.

The violinist had to keep watch of her despite her harsh feelings toward Haruka... But the blonde was obviously getting suspicious of her attending her track meets and watching everyday. As soon as things would finish Michiru would leave. Play the violin. Free her thoughts that were consumed at the moment by confusion. She had to figure out whether or not Haruka was her other half soon...before... She didn't want to think about it too much.

"Oi..."

Michiru blinked. Great. Now Haruka was seeking her out. Not the other way around...

"Do you need something?" Michiru asked. She continued to play as she spoke. There was no need to really acknowledge the fact that she was here.

"You've been following me... Why?" Haruka snapped with her own question.

"What business is it of yours to know?"

"Considering _I'm_ the one you're following, I think it is my business..."

Michiru stopped playing and her gaze landed upon Haruka. The girl had made herself at home at the outdoor hall. It had been Michiru's sanctuary from the world. Her hiding spot and best kept secret considering no one used this place any longer. The blonde had taken a seat at one of the many benches and her cold gaze pierced through her. It was intimidating.

It was best probably, for Michiru to take her leave now.

"You'll figure out soon enough," she answered shortly as she strode past Haruka.

"Hey!" she found her wrist trapped by the person that at the moment, she despised the most.

"Hanase." Let me go.

"Do you hate me that much?"

Silence hit them both. Michiru smiled wryly because snapping her wrist free from Haruka's hold, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Running away already?" Michiru asked.

"You knew about this type of thing all along didn't you?" asked Haruka glaring at the henshin rod in her hand. Michiru had taken them somewhere calm, a compromise-where the sea and wind met as one. Where their elements clashed and mixed together to create a serenity.

"Perhaps I did; then again, maybe you were the one running away from your own fate..." the aquamarine haired girl mused.

"I've accepted my fate have I not?"

Michiru smiled wryly, "You have no idea what you're getting into."

"I've been running away from it this whole time. Considering it keeps following me, I don't think I have choice in the matter... However, I do think I know what I'm getting into," Haruka answered.

"You do realize that you might die right?" Michiru asked. The thought was even scary for her. But eventually she had learned to accept that. If that was her fate so be it. In a way, she was hoping to scare Haruka. Sailor Uranus. The partner that would fight by her for life, as odd as it still sounded to her. The shock was only there in the girl's brown eyes before they hardened and she tore her stare away from Michiru towards the ocean instead.

"It's a shame...if you _allow_ yourself to die. _You're _the one allowing it. Don't let it be you Kaiou-san," she said.

"A shame?" Michiru laughed, "I have nothing to live for."

"Uwa..but your the fans of your music and art will be so sad. You're actually quite talented," Haruka declared before standing up and moving towards her parked Ferrari 512*, "Plus, it would be a shame if a pretty girl like you went to waste."

Michiru blinked feeling the blush come across her face. W-what did Tenou mean by that? She brushed the sand off of her school uniform trying to ignore Haruka's presence. She was much too embarrassed and didn't even know what to say to that... She walked past the expensive car preparing to walk and catch the next train home to hear the motor rev violently behind her.

"Are you getting in or what? Did you not want to cruise the beach?"* Haruka's voice called out. A smirk on her face as if she had witnessed the most amusing sight in the world. It made Michiru blush more...there was something about Haruka Tenou that was annoyingly alluring.

Nevertheless, it was the start of their friendship...

They ended up bonding better than she had imagined. As if there was some type of magnetic pull that kept them together no matter what the circumstances were, they ended up seeing each other everyday. Most of the time, it was Haruka that came to her. Usually Michiru would be in the same hiding place playing her violin. Trying to put herself at peace...

However, lately that had been difficult. For some reason the blonde had been making the artist nervous with her intent gazes and bemused smiles. It was harder concentrate. At times, Haruka would make small talk with her but most of the time she sat at the same place and merely watched. It was a routine now. Michiru even expected at the end the usual, "Let me take you home."

Michiru tried to focus on the piece. It was violent. It told the future even. The future of the end of the world..

"It's a different piece than the usual," Haruka pointed out. Her stare did not tear away from her as she continued to play.

"The Devil's Trill..." Michiru murmured gently as the bow violently moved against the taut strings of the instrument.

"It's much too aggressive... It doesn't suit you at all," the athlete mused with a chuckle. Michiru jumped at the comment and the the string broke from the pressure placed upon it... Things like this were always usual with demanding and destructive sounding pieces like this-as if it were a curse.

Michiru felt the wire slash at her cheek and the blood pour onto her violin.

"Michiru!"

She blinked as it happened too much for her to comprehend. Haruka was much too close for her well being. Tending to the wound to her cheek...with her mouth. Trying to lick the blood away as if she were some type of barbaric animal. How very much like Haruka...

"I-I'm fine.." Michiru murmured pushing away gently.

There was concern in those eyes. Those usually cool, collecting, annoyingly glittering bemused eyes...

"But your-"

"It's merely a cut."

Michiru was trying to brush it off. There was no need to be this attached. This was their mission. Nothing more. She didn't have time to open her heart. She didn't have time for relationships. Nor did she want to...for if she opened up to anyone-she might get hurt. It was always that way with many of the people that the girl had grown fondly connected to. They always left her whether it be by choice or not.

Haruka sighed and smiled as if there was something on her mind that was amusing her...

"What are you stupidly grinning at?" Michiru asked as she held her hand to her face.

"You have quite the habit for getting hurt whether you're a senshi or not... First your arm in that one battle and now your face. I'm surprised you're not distraught," answered Haruka.

"Why would I be distraught?"

"Well, isn't a girl's pride her face...? Yours is maimed now..."

"I'm not one to be prideful unless it's something that come between me and my art.."

Haruka chuckled before stepping off of the stage, "You have such a pretty face too..."

Michiru quickly looked away... She couldn't get close. If she did; she'd get hurt. She always did.. Why couldn't Haruka Tenou just stay away from her unless it had to do with being a senshi?

_Because this is your fate and you're merely trying to run away from it... _

Michiru jumped down from the stage and walked past Haruka, "We're finished for today. Let's go."

Haruka was always sure to take the same route as she drove Michiru home. The sea was in the distance and the wind was always present. The sun always always in the process of disappearing amongst the ocean waves and there was always this welcomed silence that would be in between them. Both of them were hesitant of breaking it...

Michiru's gaze of course was at the setting sun as usual. She was more in love with the ocean than anything else. She wasn't one of those girls that would fawn over Haruka like the others would. She was quietly patient and serenely cold towards her at times. At first it hadn't been that way but Haruka thought that the artist had been trying to suck up to her like most of the population of her fangirls did.

However, Michiru wasn't like that at all. She wasn't swayed by her flirtatious words. She didn't swoon over the fact that she was in the Ferrari of all cars and only in high school with the one and only Haruka Tenou.. She barely acknowledged her at all even. For as Haruka liked to think; Michiru's first love was the ocean and everything else came last.

Haruka was just Haruka to Michiru. But to Haruka...Michiru was not just Michiru. She was the only girl that treated her like any other human. If you were cold to her she was cold back. Not this one-sided, 'I'll treat you like shit but go ahead treat me like royalty and I won't give a fuck' game that went around with almost every girl that Haruka met.

Just the fact that Michiru could stand up for herself and needed no one made her alluring to Haruka. She hated to admit...but she was falling hard for the girl.

Haruka bit her lip, hesitant to speak, "Will your family be worried that I'm taking you home so often?"

"I don't live with my family, so it's fine," Michiru answered. She didn't even bother looking at her.

"What a coincidence," Haruka answered. She too lived alone...

"That makes two of us."

Haruka smiled. Indeed it did. An idea struck her... She was almost afraid to ask but being the bold person she was, she saw no harm in proposing the idea. She just had to go about in a certain way... especially since this was with Michiru out of all people.

"It must be quite lonely. That whole place all to yourself," she mused.

"It fine. It gives me space for my studio," Michiru asked,. It was as if she already knew what she was hinting at and was hinting back for her to not even go there. She was at least looking at Haruka now...

"Hm, that's true. You cook and everything? I can never manage-"

"I-I'll make you something then," Michiru mustered up.

Haruka smiled. Well, that was a start...

She had originally planned on whisking _Michiru _away. But in the end...Michiru had once again some how managed to steal a part of Haruka away and switch the roles completely. _She_ ended up moving in with Michiru instead. For the longest while it was just Haruka visiting for dinner. Then somehow it ended up being her sleeping over for multiple nights. And somehow out of that, Haruka ended up being a permanent guest and Michiru did not mind. The girl had insisted that Haruka's place was much to small and too high up since it was an apartment. Michiru owned a house near the water and it was indeed all hers...

"Breakfast," Michiru quietly announced from the room before Haruka heard her quietly make her way downstairs.

She was always like this. Quiet. She never made too much noise. The most noise she made was when she was playing a piece on the violin or...fighting to keep the world safe. Haruka sighed. And even then, both sides of her were attractive. She was attractive and powerful as Sailor Neptune. But even more beautiful as Michiru Kaiou..

"Uwa! You never fail to make this a full meal!" Haruka exclaimed, because honestly? The racer was quite adapted to breakfast just being toast. Not rice with miso and usually some type of egg and onigiri with salmon of sorts. Sometimes Michiru would make a dead on Japanese breakfast and on others she would have breakfast teas and a full out Western breakfast.

"This is simple. I don't understand what's so thrilling about it," Michiru answered with a laugh. Apparently Haruka being awestruck every morning amused her greatly. Which indeed thrilled Haruka because Michiru never smiled enough. If being insanely happy about something as simple like food would bring a smile to the girl's face, so be it.

They usually ate in silence. Sometimes Michiru would listen to classical music of some sort or the news. And at other times she'd look at the view from outside of her dining room window and just gaze at the morning waters that always greeted her.

Mornings at the Kaiou and probably now also, Tenou household-were quiet, relaxing, and sometimes even majestic in Haruka's eyes. The whole place was filled with amazing art and good music...sometimes even the sounds of the sea or the wind. The whole place was a bright white painted hints with blues where the walls were clear.

Before this Haruka had felt now, like she had been so deprived. Her life before Michiru was plain. Your everyday grind. Get up. Breakfast. Shower. School. Work/Track Practice..Home. Eat. Rest. But with this new girl in her life...everything was an adventure. Things varied everyday. And the blonde wished that she never had to go back to the way things were...

She hated to admit it, but she was absolutely in love. Usually, she wouldn't be ashamed of such things. Haruka had always fancied women. She had always been one of the guys when she was younger. While she was most definitely more refined than she was in middle school and her earlier high school days-her status was very apparent.

But Michiru on the other hand...? The thought turned Haruka's stomach into knots. This probably was the only time that she had ever been ashamed of her feelings for someone. Her heart told her to test the waters while her mind told her to stay put and think logically. Was it really worth the risk..? Probably not. But her heart tempted her with thoughts on how things _could _be.

'_You never know unless you try...' _

Haruka wanted to kindly tell her brain and heart (which seemed to always be arguing with each other now a day) to shut the fuck up. Such things confused her...

Michiru had gotten up minutes ago to do the dishes. Something made Haruka follow...she wasn't sure why. She couldn't help by smile as the girl quietly worked on cleaning up the mess made in the kitchen while humming a rendition of a popular pop song that was out. How out of character, even for Michiru... Then again, she didn't talk much and at times like this she did indeed seem her age.

Haruka finding herself placing her arms around her from behind and resting her head against Michiru's shoulder.

"You don't need help?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"But you went through all of the trouble of cooking...you always do and yet you won't let me clean up for you? I live here too you know?" Haruka pointed out. She couldn't help but smile. Michiru hadn't shrugged her off yet or had pushed away.

"There's no need. Just you enjoying yourself is enough. It means I'm satisfactory enough," explained Michiru.

"_In more way than one.." _Haruka thought...or wait. Damn it did she just say that out loud?

Obviously, because Michiru was looking at her with a perplexed look.

"W-What I MEAN is-" Haruka began.

"Haruka, if you like me just say it."

Well. Wasn't this shocking. Or at least for Haruka.

"Suki da..*"was all she could manage to muster up. Haruka hardly ever blushed but this was probably one of the few times she did indeed blush.

Michiru giggled as if amused at something before kissing Haruka on the cheek.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked confused before comfortably wrapping her arms around what was hopefully her girlfriend.

"Male speech*," Michiru pointed out, "You use it even when you're attempting to be romantic with me."

Haruka blinked, "Is it a bad thing?"

"No it's not bad at all..." Michiru answered. For once she looked comfortable. Like whatever tension and silence there was completely vanished. This was indeed, a different side of Michiru. Hopefully one that Haruka would get to witness forever. Hopefully a side that perhaps, only she would have the honor of seeing.

Michiru eventually pulled away from her to get ready for school and Haruka did the same. Like most girls...they took much too long to get ready and Haruka ended up waiting inside her sports car for the girl to finish primping so they could head to school. As soon as she came out Haruka grinned, moving out of the car to especially open the passenger door for her.

"There you go princess..."

Michiru gave one of those rare heart stopping smiles again before giggling, "Arigatou."

The drive was silent and calm as usual. Even the same route. But this time Haruka's heart was racing from just the rush of confessing. Just the idea of Michiru being hers and hers alone. She wanted to be the one who could make her smile and open up. Haruka wanted to be the only one that could make her the happiest.

They arrived at school like always. The routine was usually to part at the parking lot because they had different classes at Mugen.

Haruka was about to move away and head towards the entrance but felt Michiru's lithe hand wrap her around her wrist.

"Hm?"

Michiru kissed her. Long and as if she were saying goodbye in a strange way... If this was love-sickness and bliss, Haruka wanted to keep it.

The violinist moved away before waving, "I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll be waiting," Haruka answered dazedly.

"Oh and Haruka?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

'_We're going to die here...' _Haruka thought.

Michiru was on the floor wounded..weak...all from trying to reach at her. She was trembling and Haruka couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot...stunned as Michiru tried to get up each time.

"I won't let you die!" Michiru cried clutching onto her arm.

"Neptune! Don't move!" she screamed out... Haruka realized her fate..their fate. And it frightened her. But she didn't want to watch. She at least wanted to protect Michiru. _Her _Michiru...As soon at the gun hit on her...she knew it was the end for both of them. And she felt so useless as the mirror appeared.

'_We're preventing the end of the world...the two of us will sacrifice whoever it takes. One or two lives for millions Haruka. Think about it.' _

"You're next!"

"Wait right there!" a shrill voice called out. At first Haruka's heart stopped...but then she realized, "That kid..."

"Go back into Michiru's heart!" Usagi cried out moments later as she grasped onto the talisman.

"Stop it," Haruka hissed.

'_It's not fair Michiru, you're always in your own world...indulging...' _

"But what about Michiru?' Usagi asked.

"It's okay; a talisman was found." She chucked Usagi's brooch at her knowing what would most likely come next after this. She had to stop her before she tried to save them both. No matter what it took... Haruka almost felt bad but then knew she would perhaps join Michiru soon...

"We can save the world without these talismans!" Usagi desperately shouted and she and Haruka fought over the weapon..

"Sailor Moon..find the last talisman."

"YAMETE!"

'_I'll meet you there won't I? This won't be the last time I see you...Michiru...?' _

Things did not turn out like they had thought of course...There was always something strange about Usagi keeping her word. It was like whatever she assured would come true.

"So what now...? Do we have a purpose?" Haruka asked as they drove away. The same route. The same setting sun.

"For now, let's just focus on us Haruka," Michiru answered softly.

The blonde smiled, "So where do we go?"

"Where the car takes us of course."

Michiru grasped onto Haruka's free hand that wasn't clutching the steering wheel and kissed the back of her hand reassuringly.

"And the others?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine on their own," Michiru laughed.

"Alright. I trust you more than Odango-atama* any day of the week," Haruka teased.

"I love you too Haruka..."

"And I do...more than you'll never know."

They both met glances and knew the same thing. They both would be returning to this familiar place soon. But until then, there was a whole world for them to see and Haruka wanted to see it with Michiru. And Michiru like wise. The artist never realized how much this girl would impact her life. Become her partner. Her best friend. Her lover...

Michiru really couldn't imagine being with out her. And Haruka couldn't agree anymore than she did on that thought...

_(A/N: HOLY SHIT! THIS THING WOULD NOT FINISH ITSELF! I keep trying to end it somewhere but nothing was working...my mind and plot bunnies were like "You're not finished yet!" Gah! Over 3,000 words and ten pages long. YOU BETTER HAVE FUCKEN LIKED THIS JV. No it wasn't hot yuri sex but it was cute ne? XD I'm too much of a sentimentalist/romanticist and I really can't write PWP. If you want sex, you gotta make me write something multi-chaptered. And as much as I'd love to, Gabby, Angie, Asha, ect. MIGHT just kill me for not finishing Masked Emotion...which I've been totally procrastinating on obviously. -hides-_

_Anyway, I've always kind of had the muse to write this out..how Haruka and Michiru ended up getting together and just a bunch of flashbacks and moments from the anime and my own assumptions SORRY THAT I'M LAME. If you were hoping for more? Well this is me we're talking about here! _ Gah! I feel like I poured my whole fucking heart out...-is exhausted- It took a day and a half to write because I had to re-look up some things to make sure it was accurate. I re-watched the 'death' scene so that part's almost completely accurate, I didn't repeat all of it because it's pretty self-explanatory. _

_***Ferrari F512-** Haruka actually legitly owns this car. It's Naoko Takeguchi/Togashi's favorite car. You st it a couple of times in the anime and manga. 3 Haruka and I have the same tastes. I think Ferrari's are sexy awesome too. LOL!_

_***Did you not want to cruise the beach?**" -SO..haha...loooong story. In the anime Michiru actually is interested in Haruka and implies that there's a girl that wants to cruise the beach with her. HOWEVER Darla loves sexual tension that thought Michiru played it too easy and all..same with Haruka. SO in my mind that was just her trying to flirt like every other girl that falls for Haruka to figure out if she really was the one and only Sailor Uranus. Lol... In my mind, I can totally imagine Michiru and Haruka not liking each other. Especially after Haruka shrugged Michiru off upon their first introduction. XD As patient as Michiru seems I can totally imagine her being like, "Bitch!" for some reason. Can you tell I ADORE love/hate relationships. ;3 They're fun to write. _

_***Suki da../Male Speech -**Haruka tends to already refer to herself as 'boku' which is the male counterpart of 'atashi' which means 'my'. So I assumed because of that she would also use 'Suki da' which is more a more 'boyish' way of confessing to Michiru. _

_***Odango-atama-** I forgot if Haruka actually refers to Usagi as thing but she probably does at least once. Usagi's got "dango buns" on her hair so Mamoru, Seiya. Haruka usually refer to her as 'Odango-atama' which means 'dango head'...which I think might be a double meaning considering that Usagi's isn't the brightest crayon in the box at times! XD ) _


End file.
